Thief
Class Characteristics The Thief is a pure DPS class, and using speed, agility and critical, they can deal fast and high damage. Their exclusive mechnism is the Combo System. They wield daggers as their weapon and equip Light armors. In a Party The Thieves are the only pure melee DPS. With high STR and AGI, the Thief deals tons of criticals which results in high dps. Although, try to avoid most of the void zones that are avoidable. Because Thief are one of the most squishy class. Change Class Once you reach Level 25 you are able to change your class to become either an Assassin or Rogue. With their Mark of Death, the Rogue is more orientated for parties or raids. They can solo very well and level really fast because of their exclusive healing skill, Gangster Paradise. The Assassin, on the other hand, are great clear fields and other mobs with, as they possess multiple AOE attacks, as well as a permanent transformation spell, the Shadowfiend, which increases their Attack Power and Movement Speed. Equipment *Armor: Light Armor *Weapon: Daggers Skill Tree Hiding: Unavailable during battle. WnWnHide yourself in the shadows. Movement speed is decreased by ##% while Hiding. First attack skill used while Hiding inflicts twice the damage. *Level 1 = 40% *Level 2 = 20% *Level 3 = 0% Double Attack: Obtain 1 combo point. Attack the enemy to inflict ##% damage. *Level 1 = 17% *Level 2 = 19% *Level 3 = 21% *Level 4 = 23% *Level 5 = 25% Deadly Blow: Strike the enemy with Deadly Blow to inflict ##% damage. Consume all combo points to inflict additional damage equivalent to 7% for each combo point consumed. *Level 1 = 17% *Level 2 = 19% *Level 3 = 21% *Level 4 = 23% *Level 5 = 25% Combo Training: Use skills that obtain combo points and receive a ##% probablility of earning 1 additional combo point. *Level 1 = 5% *Level 2 = 10% *Level 3 = 15% Dark Illusion: Hiding state required. Obtain 1 combo point. Inflict ##% damage by attacking the enemy from behind. This skill always lands as a critical hit. *Level 1 = 17% *Level 2 = 19% *Level 3 = 21% *Level 4 = 23% *Level 5 = 25% Dagger Throwing: Throw a knife at a far away enemy to inflict ##% damage. *Level 1 = 18% *Level 2 = 21% *Level 3 = 23% *Level 4 = 25% Mark of Genocide: Increase the Critical Rate of all Party and Attack Squad members by ##% for 30 min. *Level 1 = 0.4% *Level 2 = 0.8% *Level 3 = 1.2% *Level 4 = 1.6% *Level 5 = 2% Meteor Assault: Cause a shock wave on the surface to inflict ##% damage to a max 3 surrounding enemies. *Level 1 = 17% *Level 2 = 20% *Level 3 = Cross Impact: Obtain 1 combo point. Attack the enemy and inflict ##% damage. *Level 1 = 17% *Level 2 = 19% *Level 3 = 21% *Level 4 = *Level 5 = Poisoning Weapon: Dip your weapon in poison to poison the enemy with a 30% probability when used during attacks. Inflicts additional damage equivalent to ##% every 2 sec. for 20 sec. *Level 1 = 10% *Level 2 = 11% *Level 3 = 12% *Level 4 = 13% *Level 5 = Category:Classes